


Little red

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia loves to get people to bend to her will even if it means going about it in various ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athena606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/gifts).



The air was crisp enough that when the wind blew Lydia Martin pulled her light jacket tighter to her body cursing the northern ‘autumn’ weather. More like Antarctica, she thought bitterly but refused to let mother nature dictate her fashion choices on Halloween. Clearly the weather was trying to ruin all the work she had put into the night ahead of her.

Six months previously she would have laughed in the face of anyone who told her that she would be in this position, but slowly people break down certain walls. Most without trying to do so, especially in this case. Late nights discussing classical literature led to one thing and then another. Despite all the progress they had both made with each other there was still just one last thing. Defining what they were to one another.

Labels had never been of much importance to either of them, but the more they grew together it became glaringly obvious if they were to move forward it would have to be dealt with. Either they were or they weren’t. Of course she had plans on making him be the one to break, may it be by slight manipulation or not she wouldn’t ever confirm if she meant for it to be. Although secretly she had bought her costume keeping in mind how others would study her in it and knowing he would get jealous. He just needed a little nudge.

"Lydia!" Came from behind her just as she pulled open the door to her dorm. She turned around to come face to face with a smirking Derek Hale. She had many ideas of how to remove that smirk, but most of those requires a lot less public of an area. "I was just making sure you’re still coming to the pack’s party tonight. Both Isaac and Scott are pretty psyched. They found a witch that was willing to cast a few spells to make the house look pretty spooky. Of course it wouldn’t be complete without our favorite banshee."

Her eyes rolled on their own accord before settling on his face. It had taken a lot of work to get him to this place where he was truly happy and not closing himself off to everyone around him. Of course it made saying no to him hard and he knew that. “Considering it was my idea, of course I’m coming. Besides it’s all the buzz on campus, Professor Hale.”

He reached in tucking a strand of her hair behind her hair nodding thoughtfully, “Such a good thing you’re not a history student otherwise we would be in quite the predicament.”

The gagging sound was mostly playful but the mere idea of spending more than she absolutely had to in a history class was far from her idea of a fun time. “I’d rather chew off my own hand then be caught in a history class. Especially American civil war. Besides I don’t know what you mean by a predicament considering we’re nothing but friends. Now if you don’t mind I do have a party to get ready for. Men to impress, you know trying to get a boyfriend.” She reached up pressing a kiss to his cheek before walking into her building smirking just slightly at the growl that followed her.

If the weather through out the day had been any indication as to what the weather that evening would be like Lydia might have reconsidered her outfit, as it was though she refused to let the cold ruin her plans to go as little red riding hood. She thought it would get his attention more than anything. He was her big bad wolf she just had to remind him of it.

"Are you sure that was a smart costume to wear, Lydia?" A voice whispered behind her just as she entered the house and looked back to see Isaac’s face filled with worry. "He’s going to kill anyone who looks at you in that."

"That was the point. He needs to realize that he has to commit. I won’t be a piece on the side for the rest of my life and I’ll be damned if I’m the one who breaks." A few delightful squeals came from the living room catching both their attention. She lifted her eyebrows towards the werewolf before following the sound of a crowd of females gossiping. It was clear the moment she walked into the room it was clear who was the center of attention. A certain Derek Hale stood with Scott in all his shirtless glory causing Lydia to stand just a little straighter. He might be getting every girls’ attention but two could play that game.

Spotting one of the men from a class of hers she made sure Derek’s eyes were on her before she made her way across the room coming just short the guy and his group of friends who seemed shocked that she had come over but quickly recovered enough to blatantly check her out in her tight corset and short tutu as she rested a flirty hand on one’s chest faking complete interest until another’s arm snaked around her waist a deep growl quickly causing the group to break apart leaving her alone with the trouble she had caused.

Tilting her head up she caught his gaze while resting her hands on her hips, “What was that for? You’re not my boyfriend.”

"And I’m just suppose to let every guy undress you with their eyes? I think not. If that’s what you want then you picked the wrong guy to be with." His words were cool as he stepped away from her folded his arms across his chest distracting her but now was not the time.

"I’m not going to be your piece on the side anymore, Mr. Hale. You either have all of me, or none of me. Until you can decide on which you want then I am free to flirt with anyone I want."

She didn’t want for his response completely prepared to leave but he didn’t even let her take a step as his lips crashed against hers. “I already decided, little red. You are mine. No one else better touch you, I hear the big bad wolf likes to eat people.”

"Mmmm, I happen to know this certain wolf likes to eat ladies out." She said laughing softly leaning against him completely oblivious to the world around them.


End file.
